


Untraceable Love

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney is running from her past and runs into a lonely Hunter who only wants to help her but can he stay out of the danger as thw walker virus starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Scared

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 1

Courtney walked around the store without making a sound. All she needed was a few things to help get her through the week and she would be fine. But she never liked being in town for too long at a time, people would look at her strange whenever she made apppearance he was always looking over her shoulder, making sure not to give anyone more information than they needed or else they might find her. She had run too far and long to get caught now.  
She quickly got what she needed and headed over to the register to pay, seeing a nice older looking woman behind one and a younger guy behind the other. Without thought she headed towards the older woman, after what happened to her she steered clear of men in general. She unloaded her items and waited as the woman took her time, Courtney glanced at the window and saw a black truck pull up. She held her ground, trying to wait for this woman to hurry but the hairs on the back of her neck were tingling. She glanced back out the window and saw them step out.  
Courtney backed away from the register, leaving her unpaid items just sitting there. She turned to the man at the other register, “is there a back way i can get out?”  
He looked at her oddly, it was a very strange question to ask even if it wasnt coming from her, “uh ma`am is everything alright?”  
She looked out the window again and saw them coming towards the store, she backed away to shield her body behind a shelf and reached for the small knife she kept on her at all times, not pulling yet but making sure it was ready. She cursed herself for leaving her bow in truck. “Sir please i need to get out the back, you dont understand..”  
He grabbed the phone and she knew he was calling the cops, she couldnt let that happen either. She sprinted towards the back of the store just as the bell in the front dinged to indicate someone had come inside, it was them. She was shaking and breathless when she saw the red and white emergency exit, the alarm would go off and the cops would show but it would cause the distraction she needed to get away. She pushed the door hard and the alarm wailed all around her, she could no longer hear the heavy footsteps behind her as she pushed outside and ran towards their truck.  
She quickly slashed all the tires and headed towards her beat up pickup truck, seeing her bow inside made her feel a little better as she got in and started the truck. She looked up and saw them, both standing there looking at her inside the truck, fear washed over her, heart beating wildly, hands itching to pull her bow and shoot them, its what needed to be done.  
“Come on now girl, we have been doin this for too long.”  
Courtney didnt respond, just put her truck in drive and drove straight for them, they didnt move. They just assumed she would veer off before they collided but she didnt ease up off the gas, just pressed it to the floor and barrelled towards them, they cursed and darted out of the way but not before pulling a hidden gun and a shot rang out. She checked herself as she hauled ass out of town, she hadnt been hit but she soon heard the whistle of her back tire. They hadnt missed the target after all, her tire was shot and it would only be a matter of time before she would need to fix it or steal another one. But at least she made it out, she was free of them. If only for a little while.  
She stayed off the main roads, choosing to take the backroads. Here in Georgia there were plenty of those to go around, she took the first one she saw and drove, not caring if the tire blew out. She just needed to get away fast. She hit a pot hole and the truck flipped over on its side, she braced herself against the wheel as the the truck was turned over on its side. It landed with a loud crash, making her ears ring out and the windows shatter. She tried to move but her right arm wouldnt cooperate, it was either broken or twisted. She kept it close to her side and used her left arm to help her crawl out.  
Laying flat on the ground she took a single breath before going again. She reached her bow in the seat and walked on uneasy legs around to get the backpack that had been thrown out of the back. No signs of them yet but they werent too far behind. Maybe she would run across an old hunting cabin and hide out there while she tended to her arm.  
*  
He took aim, steading his breathing and his heart until it only beat a few times per second, he needed to be dead still to make the shot. He watched it scurry across the dried leaves and dart between trees and he had been at it for almost an hour. All that time just for one rabbit. But it was needed, that was his dinner and no one was going to help him. He exhaled as he took the shot, the bolt flying through the trees until it hit the rabbit right in the head and it went down.  
Daryl lowered the bow, heading quietly over to claim his prise when he heard a loud crash up head where the service road would be. He packed the rabbit in his bag and pulled his bow up and carefully made his way towards the sound. People had a habit of thinking they could navigate the woods around here and ended up wrecking or getting lost because of it. But it was too close to his home to turn back now.  
He saw the service road and put a tree between him and it. Didnt want to be seen first if anyone was out here. A truck was on its side in the middle of the road and he knew it was because of that damn hole in the road. He whistled through the trees and waited to see if anyone came out. When no one did he stepped forward, using one hand to hold his bow, the windows were smashed out and shit from the back had scattered all over the road. He went around to the drivers side and saw blood, he tried to pry open the door but it was jammed shut.  
Whoever it was, Daryl was certain they made it out of there and took off on foot. Probably looking for one of the few houses that would be out here. His was one of them and he didnt want anyone around his stuff. He heard the sounds of another truck coming down the road and took off back into the trees. The doors opened and two met got out, each with a handgun. Daryl took aim again, not above shooting them to get them to leave but he watched them as they looked at the broken truck and around into the trees.  
“I see blood here, she is hurt.” One said to the other.  
He kicked the side of the truck, “you know we cant let her get away Ryan.”  
The guy named Ryan looked at the other man, “we wont. But shes gotta be here somewhere and she is hurt, that gives us the upper hand for once. Aint too many places to check out here.”  
Daryl could tell these two were trouble already, they werent right somehow. The meanness of their faces, the guns and the fact that they called whoever it was being hurt the upper hand. He hated people like this. They got back into their truck and headed back down the road in search for her.  
He crossed the road and followed the trail of blood not leading to the road but off into the thick expansion of trees. it wasnt safe to be in the woods alone, and when you are bleeding it gets worse. The animals became more active at night. He followed the trail for awhile and stopped again when he saw those two fucktards were just up ahead of him.  
“She is close by. Keep an ear out.”  
Daryl waited until they left to pick up the trail again. He knew she was closer than they thought. A scream ripped through the trees, hearing it echo off everything possible it was hard to pinpoint the location but he was heading there fast.  
*  
Courtney weaved her way in and out of the trees. The blood from her head had started to drip into her eyes and with the pending darkness she was having a hard time finding her way. She rested against a tree and held her arm tightly against her stomach. The dull ache had turned into hell, her arm was dislocated and needed to be set in order to relieve some of the pain but she couldnt do it alone.  
Just as she got up someone grabbed her, she turned and was slammed into the nearest tree. Pain shooting up her arm and making her sick. Dizziness washed over her and she tried not to get sick as Ryan pushed himself against her.  
“Found you girl, not as smart as you think.” Ryan spat at her.  
Courtney tried to push away but she was exhausted and hurt so she was limited but she needed to get away from them, far far away. Nate stepped up beside her, a nasty smile on his face. She felt Nates hands on her, trying to touch her and she yanked away only to be smashed harder into the tree.  
“Please dont do this, just let me go!!” she pleaded with them, not stopping trying to get free.  
“Not gonna be that easy girl, we have been after you for awhile.”  
She could feel him rubbing against her ass and she gagged, she was going to be sick. Just as Nate tried to reach into her jeans she heard a whooshing sound and he screamed and hit the ground. Ryan was forced to let her go and turned around to see what happened.  
Courtney could see a man standing in the trees, a cross bow aimed right at Ryan. She looked down at Nate and he had a bolt right in the meaty part of his ass and he was howling in pain. She tucked against herself and the tree, this man was a stranger.  
“You are dead.” Ryan said to him.  
The man only smirked and aimed right at his head, Ryan put his hands up and backed way before bending down to help Nate stand.  
The man had a deep growling voice, “dont ever come out here again or the bolt wont hit your ass, got it?”  
Ryan nodded and jerked Nate into the trees, trying to get away.  
Now she was left with yet another man who she knew nothing about, he was nice enough to help her but what other ideas did he have. He didnt move to touch her, just stood there, bow aimed at the ground and watched her.  
“You okay?” He asked hesitantly.  
She shook her head but didnt move to grab her knife. “Thank you.”  
He nodded and set his bow down and slowly moved towards her, she knew he was being slow so he didnt scare her away, “your arm, needs to be set, i can help.”  
She stood and reached out to him right before her legs buckled and she fell forward only to be caught by this strange man. Her arms pulling on his leather vest, her head on his shoulder. The pain in her arm was constant and she knew she would pass out soon. He looked down at her, almost afraid but he didnt push her away. She lifted her head and kissed his lips firmly but quickly, he didnt move but she felt his lips mold against her own for a brief second, “thank you.”  
That was all she could say to this strange man who had saved her, her vision going blurry as the darkness washed over her.


	2. Home Bound

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 2

Daryl watched as the two men retreated into the woods, one helping the other one since he still had a bolt in his ass. Serves him right for trying to hurt an innocent girl who seemed nice enough but appearances can be deceiving. For all he knew she could be wanted by the police and those guys had been right to track her down but he didnt know. For now he set his bow down and walked up to her, seeing the fear and hesitation in her face but she was hurt and darkness was close.   
She finally let him close enough to see that her arm was dislocated, he knew how to fix it from experience but it would be painful just the same. Her knees buckled and he reached out to grab her before she hit the ground, the blood dripping off her face worried him. Her head rested on his chest and he lightly wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady.  
“Easy there..”  
“Thank you” she said weakly.  
He looked down at her and her face had tilted up towards his, before he could protest and move away she kissed him. Her lips were soft but cold. He panicked, not wanting to push her away but he wasnt used to this.. his lips curved up enough to kiss her back gently... she said thank you once more before her body sagged and she passed out.  
He looked around them, they were a few miles away from his home and she was now passed out, with her head injury it would be stupid to move her that whole way. He gently sat her back down on the soft ground, taking off his leather vest and his over shirt he laid it across her, then put the vest on over his dirty wife beater. He looked around, they were in a decent place, the trees would block any rain from getting them too wet.   
He gathered fire wood and started a fire, making sure to keep her warm. Then he knelt down next to her, the arm would have to wait until she was awake, being jolted awake from that type of pain wasnt something he wanted to do while she was out. The wound on her head was deep, probably from the impact of the truck, she hadnt been wearing a seat belt so her head hit the wheel with great force. He dug around into his bag and found a bottle of water and an extra shirt of his, he wet the shirt and gently placed it against the wound, washing some of the blood away. It was the best he could do until they could get back to his house. Other than the arm and head wound she looked okay, little knicks on her face and arms from crawling onto the smashed glass but she was better than he would have hoped.  
While he waited, he skinned the rabbit and tied it to a piece of wood and let it cook on the fire, she would need to eat to help build up her strength. He sat back against a tree and looked at her, she was a small thing. Only a little above five foot tall if he guessed it right, smaller to his five foot ten frame. Brown hair that looked soft to the touch, and her eyes. A blue just like his own but tears and fear had made hers seem brighter some how.   
What had she gotten herself into that she had two guys chasing her, and running her truck off the road just to escape. It wasnt his business tho, he would help her and let her be on her own way, his brother warned him many times not to have soft spot for a pretty woman and that she was. She was beautiful. He touched his mouth where she had kissed him, it was just a short sweet thank you kiss but it was the first one he had had in ages  
*  
Pain shot through her arm as she tried to move, whatever was pressing into her back was hard and sharp and only made the pain worse. Courtney opened her eyes and was met with darkness, the fear came back instantly as she remembered being followed by those two psychos but he saved her. A small fire gave her some illumination. She was curled up into her self, her back against a hard tree and he was sitting next to her, only inches apart. His head was resting against the tree, his eyes closed. Dark circles under them.   
She tried to move but her arm hurt too much. She groaned and it woke him up, she flinched when he bolted up and looked around until he looked at her and his eyes softened and he knelt down next to her.  
She watched him held his hands up, “not gonna hurt ya but your arm, it needs to be set.”  
She looked down and nodded, pulling herself up to stand and took his outstretched hand, “it hurts.”  
He nodded, “yeah its gonna hurt as i fix it but itll be better after, promise. You ready?”   
Courtney nodded as he stretched her arm out, pain seered through her and she screamed as it poppped back into place, she curled into her self and he helped her sit down. The pain wasnt as bad now but it still hurt.  
“Itll be better soon, just try ta keep it close to ya for a few hours.” He said and let go of her hand.  
“Thank you, and thanks for saving me.”  
He smiled slightly, “looked like ya needed help, and they looked like bad news.”  
She nodded, they were more than bad news. “how did you find me?”  
He nodded to her head, “heard your truck flip, then saw those two bastards and followed the blood trail, rest was easy.”  
Courtney smiled, “well i cant thank you enough for going out of your way to help me, where are we though?” She looked around and it seemed like the same area she passed out in, but she was no good in the dark, her head was pounding so it made it hard to think.  
“Same place as before, but it looks different in the dark.” He said and through more wood onto the fire.  
Courtney couldnt look away from him, the way he squatted down to tend to the fire, his dirty jeans hugged every inch of those long legs. The way his bare arms looked against the roughness of his leather vest. She looked around and saw the shirt he must have taken off to cover her up, she grabbed it and held it to her nose while his back was turned. She took a deep breath, she could smell the forest, sweat from the hot sun, she loved it.  
He turned around and she handed the shirt back to him and he took it with a smile, “guess i have a lot of things to say thank you for.”  
He shook his head, “no need for that, anyone would have done the same thing.”  
She smirked, “not as many as you would think, people dont like to get involved in stuff like this, my name is Courtney.” She held her hand out to him.  
He moved forward and took her hand and shook it gently, “Daryl.”  
She smiled, it was a very strange name but he wasnt at all what he was used to, he was rugged and different. “Well Dar, its nice to meet you.”  
“Uh, no its just Daryl.”  
“Yeah i know.” She smiled at him then looked away into the trees, hoping they didnt come back.  
“I dont think they will come back tonight, if thats what youre scared of.”  
“Yeah thats what im scared of.” She shivered and pulled her bare legs up to her chest, regretting the choice of shorts this morning. Dar came and sat back down next to her, giving her back the shirt she handed him so she could pull it over her legs.  
“Ya mind me askin who they are?”  
She closed her eyes, “they are part of my past, ive been running from it for awhile now but it seems to always find me.”  
“Hmm. Well i know from experience that runnin from your past only works for so long, it will find you. Have you gone to the cops?”  
Courtney nodded, “yeah but they have a lot of friends to keep them out of jail. Ryan, the guy that had me pinned was my boyfriend, the one you shot, thats his best friend. Ryan was sweet at one point but he met Nate and changed. Became angry and abusive.”  
Dar nodded, “yeah that stuff happens sometimes, why is he after you?”  
She shrugged, “it got so bad that i took all my stuff and left one day when he was at work, he hasnt stopped chasing me.” Courtney felt the urge to curl up and cry, but she couldnt in front of him.  
He groaned and leaned forward to grab something from the fire. She soon realized that it was food, a rabbit maybe. He pulled off a piece and handed it to her, then pulled a piece off for himself. This would be her first time eating rabbit.  
“I know its not ideal but ya need to eat it, get some energy for the hike back.” He said with a mouthful.  
She smiled at him, he was actually very pleasant company even though she had only just met him, she smelled it and it wasnt half bad. She took off a small piece and it was good, so good she ate it all and then another piece that he offered her, she didnt remember the last time she ate, those assholes interrupted her attempts to shop.  
He chuckled and handed her the last piece with a small smile, she took it and finished the rest. “you really dont need to be so nice.” It was making it hard for her to distance herself.  
“Cant help it i guess, just food, aint nothin special.” Dar shrugged, and took a drink from a water bottle and handed it to her.  
She grabbed it and took a drink herself, tasting him on the brim of the bottle. He was being so nice to her, a total stranger. Most people took one look at her and didnt want to get involved in anything.  
“Is it safe to head back tonight?” She asked even tho she couldnt go back home now that they had found her.  
“Its safe but i didnt wanna move ya with that head injury, you got some place to go?” he asked as he stomped out the fire.  
She stood up and made sure her bag and bow were still close by, “not anymore. They spotted me in town so i cant go back home.”  
Daryl groaned, “look i dont usually do this but since all this happened im willing to help, you can stay with me if ya want.”  
She stared at him open mouthed and eyes wide, “but you barely know me, i could be a serial killer for all you know.”  
Dar chuckled, a smile playing on his mouth, “well are ya?”  
She giggled, “no of course not, i was just saying.”  
He nodded and picked up his own bag, “come on its a long walk back.”  
Courtney smiled so big her face started to hurt, Ryan had ruined all men for her over the years but maybe she hadnt seen the right one..one like Dar.”


	3. Past Life

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 3

Daryl walked through the trees at a reasonable pace just so she could keep up. She was wearing short shorts, a tank top and open toed shoes. Not exactly the right attire for traipsing through the woods but he knew her arrival wasnt intentional. She would trip over sticks and roots, grown up grass but she kept going, her hurt arm tucked close to her chest and she had thrown on his long sleeved over shirt, it was ratty and probably smelled like shit but she didnt seem to mind, she was grateful.  
He would look back from time to time and make sure she was okay, she would smile and keep going behind him. He had made a judgement call offering her a place with him, she was in some deep shit and she needed help.  
“You doin okay?” He asked, slowing his steps until she was right beside him.  
“Yeah, arm hurts and the damn bugs are killin me but im okay, are you?”  
He was taken back by the question, no one ever asked if he was okay, “uh yeah im good, just wanna make sure you are.”  
She gave that little laugh again, “im just fine Dar.”  
He looked at her with a crooked smile, “why do you keep calling me that?”  
She shrugged again, “i dont know really, it just suits you. I hope you dont mind.”  
Daryl actually didnt mind, he liked the little nickname she gave him it was just odd, “naw i dont mind.” He walked a little ahead of her, his house was just up the road. A cabin came into view, nothing like he had growing up, this place he earned. Worked every day at the mechanic shop in town to save up, this was his solitude. He stopped and waited for her.  
“Well this is it, its probably not what you are used to but its clean” he headed up the small deck area and opened the door, no reason to lock it. Not many people came around here and those who did stayed away and knew he owned the place, they didnt like him much.  
“Oh no Dar, its perfect. It must be nice to be so far from everyone, that they leave you alone.” She said walking in with a smile.  
The place was small but it seemed bigger on the inside and it was all male. Nothing female about this place, things he had collected from the woods, animal skins from just about every different animal. It made him feel safe and at home, but it was his and clean. Thats all he could want.   
“I there is only one room, but youre welcome to it. Ill take the couch.” He closed and locked the door, going to open some of the windows to air the stale smell out, only thing is that he smoked inside and it smelled of it.  
“Oh thats not necessary Dar, i dont mind the couch at all.” She smiled and sat down on the couch.  
He watched her lean back, arm still close to her side. She kicked her feet up on the table and closed her eyes, within moments she was asleep. The dark circles under her eyes, from lack of sleep and too much stress. Daryl set his bag and bow down, grabbing a spare blanket from the closet and tossed it over her. He built a small fire just in case she was still cold, next he got some meat from the fridge and put it and some veggies and potatoes into a large pot to make stew.  
It would take an hour or so, so he headed into the back in his room, grabbed some semi clean clothes and went into the bathroom. The water was smoking hot, creating a sheet of steam trailing out the door. He took off his dirty clothes and let them pool in a corner, he stepped into the hot spray and let the stress of the day wash out of him, he cleaned himself quckily and turned the water off.  
*  
Courtney woke up to the sound of the stove whistling, she bolted up and headed into the kitchen to take the large pot off the burner, she breathed in deep and her stomach growled, it smelled wonderful. She looked around for Dar, but he wasnt in sight. She could hear something coming from down the hall and slowly walked towards it, waking up alone had let her mind wander.   
She headed down the small hallway, past the bedroom and saw smoke coming from under another door. She panicked and turned the handle, busting opening the door. She realized it was just steam but it was too late.  
Dar stood before her, naked and dripping wet from the shower. The his body was beautiful, all long limbs and tight muscles, his tan was a beautiful brown color, looked like he had a light on under his skin. Courtney just stared open mouth at him, his long hair dripping onto those broad shoulders.  
He looked at her and quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself, “the hell?”  
She stuttered, “shit Dar im sorry, i thought smoke was coming out of the door and i just freaked out.” Her face heated up at seeing him naked, seeing his most private parts on display, he was beauiful.  
“Oh yeah, i guess i could see that but no, uh you mind?” He held his arms out.  
She backed quickly out of the door and ran outside to cool herself off, wetness pooled between her thighs, remembering what he looked like naked. Her pulse sped up, she hadnt wanted anyone like him in a long time.  
*  
Daryl smiled as she left the bathroom in a hurry with a red face. She had stood quite awhile just watching him. Normally he would cover up sooner but he liked the attention from her for some reason, she looked at him like he was special, and not just because he was butt naked. He shook his head and dressed quickly, running a brush through his hair and stepping out barefoot. He went to the kitchen but the stew had already been taken off, he smiled and grabbed two bowls, filling them to the brim and grabbing two beers before heading outside.  
She was sitting on the rocking chair, looking out into the trees, did she think they followed them here? After all his house was way out in the woods so they would probably give up or get lost. “here” he handed her a bowl and one of the beers.  
“Thanks, again im sorry for that..”  
He held his hand up and took a seat next to her, “not a problem, eat. You must be hungry.” He dug into his own food, watching her eat like she hadnt eaten in days, except what he gave her in the woods. “you wanna talk about it?”  
She looked at him with a sad face, “not much to tell.”  
He chuckled, “im sure it is, ex`s dont just drop everything and follow someone just because.”  
She gulped down her beer and leaned back, “i tried to leave him once before. I had wanted someone else and he found out about it, beat me something awful and drug me back home.”  
Anger washed over him, no one should be treated that way, “what an asshole, what happened to the other guy?”  
“I dont know, he went missing after that. Always thought Ryan did it but no one could prove it.” She set her empty bowl aside and finished the beer.  
“And you went to the cops?”  
Courtney nodded, “yeah but his daddy was the sheriff so it didnt do much good, im a nobody, he...hes a dick is what he is.”  
Daryl chuckled, “yeah he sounds like it. I know its odd but you can stay here however long ya want to, they wont come here.”  
“why not Dar?”  
“No one here likes me very much. I keep to myself and i guess they see me as dangerous so they leave me be, i do the same to them. Only go into town when i need it, live off the land. Its better than the town.”  
He watched her nodded in agreement, she still looked beat from the experiences of the day, “i dont think you are dangerous or anything, just prefer to be left alone, like me..im not much of a people person.”  
“I used to be but Ryan ruined it all. I dont think ill ever trust anyone like that again, which sounds awful but its the truth.”   
He stood up and nodded, he knew exactly what she meant, “yeah i can understand that, here let me get you another bowl.”  
She handed him the bowl and laid her hand over his for a moment before moving it, “thanks Dar.”  
*  
She watched him walk in the house, heat creeping up to her face as she watched his ass as he left, the thoughts of him naked and wet started to get to her, she had never seen anyone like him before, he was perfect. She laid back in the rocking chair, the coldness of the forest around her making her shiver so she pulled the blanket around her shoulders and tucked her legs under it too.   
Something in the trees rustled, making creaking noises. She looked around but saw nothing, she reached under the chair and gripped her knife, having left her gun in the truck it was all she had besides the bow. And that was inside, she couldnt use it with her busted arm anyways.  
She heard the noise again and stood up, walking to the end of the porch to look around but there wasnt anything there. Maybe an animal trying to get in or getting into the trash, she was tired of looking over her shoulder every second, waiting for them to hurt her again.  
She groaned and pulled her arm close, the knife gripped in the other one she turned around to take a seat, a shot rang out and her body jerked forward. Pain throbbed throughout her shoulder and her arm wasnt working, the same arm that was injured in the crash. She fell on her knees and gripped her shoulder, blood pouring from the wound, coating her in blood. She looked around but still saw nothing...  
Her breathing became shallow, she felt cold and couldnt move quick enough. “Dar?” she called out, her voice shaky...she got up slowly to move to the door but as she reached for the nob her hand shook, she called out again, “Dar...please help me.”


	4. Taking Risks

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 4

Daryl heard the shot and dropped the bowels. They fell to the floor and shattered as he picked up his crossbow by the door and stepped out. Courtney was curled up on the ground, blood coating her shirt and she had a bullet hole in her shoulder. Daryl took aim and looked for any signs of people but couldnt see any.  
He threw the bow over his shoulder and knelt down, the bullet passed clean through but she was bleeding heavily, he took his shirt off quickly and wrapped it around her arm, tying it tight to keep it from bleeding. She had her eyes closed but her breathing was fine.  
“Easy girl gotta get ya inside.” He said to her even though he didnt know if she could hear him or not, he put his arms around her and picked her up off the ground, kicking the door open and heading inside. He set her on the couch and bolted the door back closed.  
Daryl went back over to her, touching her cheek lightly to see if she would open her eyes, “come on girl open those blue eyes for me.” She didnt respond to him, he got up and grabbed the first aid kit and came back, he did the best he could to clean the wound and dress it but her shirt was soaked in blood. He grabbed in knife and slit it up the front so it parted,then cut the little straps so the fabric fell away, leaving her in just a bra.  
He grabbed the blanket and put it over her, but not before seeing the wounds on her chest and stomach, they looked like knife wounds, a few burns too, did that Ryan asshole do it? He thought, he knew he should have taken her into town so she could get the cops to do something.  
He left her on the couch and looked out the windows, by now it was pitch black and even with his skills he couldnt see in the dark, instead he grabbed the house phone and dialed the police station.  
“King County Police, how can i direct your call?”  
“Yes my name is Daryl Dixon, someone is shooting up my house.” He growled into the phone.  
“You sure its not just hunters mister Dixon?”  
He groaned, “yes im pretty sure considering they shot my friend.”  
“Do you need an ambulance sir?” she asked, her voice totally calm.  
“No i will bring her into town tomorrow but i need to report this, dont need pricks shooting up my shit.”  
“Sir i will send someone in just a second.”  
“No im sure they are gone but i need to speak to the sheriff tomorrow about it.” He didnt wait for her to respond, just slammed the phone down and went back over to her.  
He knelt down, “come on Courtney wake up...” he gently brushed her cheek until her eyes fluttered open and looked at him, “welcome back girl.”  
Her eyes went wide and she tried to get up, her arms flailing everywhere, “shhh easy youre fine, they arent here. I got ya.” He touched her arms and she got a good grip and pulled him closer. Daryl could see the utter fear in her face, he sighed and crawled on the couch, letting her rest against him. Her hands never leaving his body, they gripped onto his arms.  
“Its fine, not gonna leave ya here.” He let his hands rub her arms to soothe her and soon her breathing evened out and her body relaxed futher into his, she was asleep for the moment. First this girl was in an accident, then tracked into the woods by two insane people, now those dicks go and shoot her...she has had a hard few days and he didnt mind helping her through them.  
Daryl clicked off the light beside him so the only light came from the fire place, this place only had one door and he was sitting by it, gun still in hand while the other one tried to keep her calm in her sleep. If anyone came through that door they would get a bullet in the ass.   
*  
Once again Courtney woke up to the pain, ever since she left for the store all she got was pain and fear. This time was no different. The pain in her shoulder almost too much to handle. She opened her eyes and felt Dar next to her. She had her head on his chest, one of his arms thrown over her shoulders. The other one held a gun pointed at the door but he was sleeping. Snoring softly, he looked just as exhausted as she felt.  
She looked around and saw her bloody shirt on the table. She looked down at herself and noticed she was only in her shorts and a bra. A blanket tossd over both of them, she smiled and ignored the pain as she snuggled into his side. His body was warm against hers, his naked chest giving her plenty of body heat. His shirt was also laying on the table, covered in blood.  
Once again this strange man had saved her, only thing she could remember was calling his name before the pain took her. Now she rested against his firm chest, she felt safe if only for a moment. He looked different as he slept, more innocent and frail. She tilted her head up to look at his face, her hand following to cup his cheek, feeling the scruff of his beard across her hand.   
Courtney traced his bottom lip with her thumb, she reacheud up and let her lips fall gently on his. Kissing him thank you once again for being a good guy. He stirred awake, looking down at her hand on his cheek, her mouth only inches from his.  
“Another thank you kiss.”  
He gave a small smile but didnt turn away, just looked into her eyes. Courtney leaned up again, her tongue coming out to lick at his lower lip, asking silently if she could kiss him again. He nodded once and she connected their lips, his were so soft and sweet, tasting of beer and cigarettes. But his lips barely moved on hers, maybe he didnt know what to do.  
She pulled away, mad at herself for pushing this, “im sorry..”  
Before she could say anything else, his hand cupped her cheek, his hand much bigger than hers, she could feel his finger tips in her hair, “dont be.” He said quietly, putting his head against hers and licking over his dry lips. She knew he was going to kiss her, he had that look in his eyes.   
His head tilted to the side and he captured her lips, gentle but firm enough to know he wanted to be there. Courtney groaned softly and kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his hair to pull him down closer. His body tilted and he pushed her back against the couch, one of his long legs sliding over hers. The friction of his jeans making her squirm under his touch.  
He pulled back a little more than breathless, his eyes closed as he breathed in deep, “its been a while since ive dont anything like that.” He admitted with a smile, licking back over his lips to taste her.  
“You and me both Dar, but i liked it.” She leaned up once more, planting as sweet kiss on his mouth.  
“Do you need to go to a hospital for that?” he nodded at her shoulder.  
She had almost forgotten the pain as they kissed but it was back in full force now, “maybe tomorrow, i really dont wanna go outside right now.”  
He nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to her. “well its probably not gonna feel well but you should take a bath, clean it out and i can give ya something for the pain.”  
She took his hand and was pulled up, following him to the bathroom. He moved some things around in the medicine cabinet and handed her two pills, “these will help with the pain until tomorrow.” She nodded and took the pills, washing them down with water. “ill grab you a towel.”  
She watched him close the door, she groaned and sat on the edge of the tub and ran the water, making sure to get it hot enough to soothe the sore muscles in her body. She grabbed the hem of his over shirt and tried to pull it over her head but stopped when her arm protested with jabs of pain up her arm. She was suddenly dizzy and light headed, she stumbled and fell back against the wall, cradling her arm.  
Dar burst through the door, his face surprised to see her on the ground, he bent down, “what happened?”  
“Tried to take the shirt off, but my arm..”  
He helped her back up, holding onto her arms to steady her, “i cant help ya take it off or i can cut it off.”  
“Oh dont cut it, just need help to get my arm out.”   
Daryl licked his lips again, clearly nervous about this. Maybe because he would be seeing her half naked but he had taken her other shirt off before, how was this time any different..maybe its because she was awake.  
“Okay, its gonna hurt but here we go.” He helped her get her good arm out first as she groaned the whole time until it was free, “now your head..” he got the fabric over her face and the other arm was easy as it just slipped off, “that wasnt so bad huh?” he gave her a small smile and a blush rose up to his cheeks.  
She was standing there in her bra and shorts, just looking at him. His eyes darted away like a gentleman but she had seen his eyes widen before he looked away, “thanks, could you leave the door cracked..i dont know if im gonna need help getting out or not.”  
He stuttered, “Uh...yea-yeah i-i can do that, just let me know if ya need help.” He opened the door quickly, leaving it cracked open and her alone.  
She smiled at his bashfulness but it was refreshing, most guys would have kept staring or tried to make a move on her even though she was hurt. She shook down her hair and managed to get her bra off and wiggled out of her dirty shorts and panties. The water was piping hot but it felt good against her sore muscles. She tried her best to keep her shoulder above water but it was almost impossible, it dipped into the water and she groaned loudly.  
“Ya okay in there?” Dar called from the hallway.  
“Yeah, shoulder got wet is all.”  
“Oh well i can redress it when ya get done.”  
She said thank you and leaned back to close her heavy eyes, she knew she probably needed to go to the cops again but they didnt do much last time, she was just tried of them ruining her life.  
*  
Daryl leaned against the wall in the hallway. He was impressed with himself for being able to help her and not stare at her the entire time. Yeah he couldnt tear his eyes away as he was helping but after he did, he saw her smile but it all felt wrong when she was hurt like that. She needed time to rest and get her life in order, not having some redneck stare at her chest.  
He heard the water drain and kept close by the door, ready to be up and in there within a moments notice, if he couldnt keep his eyes off her half naked then it was going to be impossible to do as she was fully naked and wet from the bath. He walked to the door and peeked in, seeing her standing in the bath, a towel around her. At least she hadnt needed his help.   
He knocked once, “uh, i have some clothes for ya, they are big but clean.” He handed them out to her, she smiled at him again and took the clothes.  
“Thank you Dar.”  
He noticed the bandage had come off and she was still bleeding, “gonna need to fix that when you are done so uh maybe dont put the shirt back on just yet. Or keep it on halfway so i can get to it?” he offered her a few ideas.  
“Ill just keep the towel over my top half til youre done, might need help getting the shirt on tho, shoulder hurts still.”  
He nodded and backed out for her to get dressed, leaning back against the wall he let himself slide down. “what the hell am i doin, she dont need this right now..” he said to himself. The inner battle to do what was right and what he wanted still fought inside him, he would help her as much as he could and let her decide the rest.  
He heard her voice from the bathroom, “uh Dar, im ready..”  
He stook and groaned, looking down at his pants. Seeing how much tighter they fit then before, imagining her naked hadnt helped keep his mind at ease, it just fired him up. “uh, yeah im comin.”


	5. 5

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 5

Courtney sat on the edge of the sink with the towel pressed against her chest, she had no problems with nudity but he seemed to be struggling with something. She had caught him looking for a brief moment but other than that he kept his eyes in other places, trying to be a gentleman. He stepped in between her legs, the sweat pants he had given her were way way to big but she liked how they felt. His hips skimmed her knees and a jolt went through her, not pain but desire.  
He looked at the wound closely, grabbing the items to clean it with. He pressed a rag to it and she groaned, trying to scoot away from him, “yeah it sucks but we dont need it to get infected..” he said with a smile. She nodded and let her hand hold onto his strong arm, feeling the muscles tense and retract as he moved.   
More desire rose up, making her face hot and he wasnt even doing anything. Just cleaning her up, helping her. He had showed no other signs that he was interested in that way, but it was probably better that he hadnt. She didnt have a good track record with men. He applied the new bandage and she sighed back against the mirror.  
The towel must have slipped down because his eyes went wide again, his mouth hanging open. She had to smile and look down. The tops of her breasts were showing, nothing else but he had such a heated reaction anyway. He looked away and Courtney shifted it back up, and jumped off the counter so she was standing right in front of him, looking up because he was so tall compared to her.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked in a low voice, looking back down at her.  
“Yes a little, need something to take my mind off it though.” She wanted to slap herself the moment it came outta her mouth, she wanted to feel how he made her feel before, it was nothing like how Ryan was with her. This was sweet, he was violent..a rotting soul and it seemed like Dar had the soul of an angel, gentle and caring.  
He licked his lips, “we could watch a movie if ya wanted but its kinda late.”  
Not what she had in mind but he probably knew that before she thought it, and he was being good. “A movie sounds good, but only if you watch it with me.”  
He smirked but nodded, “okay ill set it up, uh..come out when youre ready.” He glanced down at the towel again and headed out of the bathroom quickly.  
Courtney smiled but she looked at her face in the mirror. Dark bags under her eyes, she looked too pale from lack of blood and sleep, stress was eating away at her. No wonder he hadnt shown any interest...she looked like shit.  
**  
They peeked from the trees, the porch light was off now but blood still soaked the ground. He knew he had hit her and even with a silencer it made a loud noise that echoed through the trees. He had meant to wound her then go get her but that hadnt happened. She was with someone. He didnt get a good look other that his large crossbow but it assumed it was with the same guy as before.  
“We shouldnt be here man, its gettin too bad now.”  
He glared at him, “i aint leavin without her, grow some fuckin balls.” Ryan said through his teeth, trying not to beat his ass for being such a pussy.  
The inside of the place was dark but he could see one element of light and their was smoke coming from the chimney. It had taken them awhile to catch up to them, whoever that guy was seemed to know his way around and they didnt. They were city boys. Not some backwards redneck. Ryan could almost bet that if he knew what she was really like that he wouldnt be so quick to help her.  
But they would have to come out eventually, he had hit her pretty well and she would need medical attention. He would wait until then, if he could stand Nate for that long. All night he had been bitchin about his ass. He told his dumbass to head home but he didnt listen now five hours later he was still bitchin, some things never changed.   
“Stay here im gonna go look.”  
“Dont man, lets just get outta here.” Nate whined.   
Ryan closed his fist and popped him right in the jaw, so hard he heard a crack, “stop being a bitch, stay the fuck here.” He growled and slowly emerged from the trees, looking all around but there wasnt anyone else who lived out here. He pushed himself against the house and looked around the corner at the door, two windows sat right in front, he moved quietly to peek in. The copper smell of blood was in the air and it only made his smile widen.  
Ryan crouched down and looked inside, the fire place was indeed going and he saw the bloody shirt on the coffee table. But there was also a mans shirt just as covered, had he hit him too? He wasnt on the porch when he fired the shot, it was probably from helping carry her ass inside. He saw movement and shrank down until the foot steps stopped and he looked back in to see that guy, the hunter.  
Anger rose fiercely inside him, the guy was shirtless. A pair of sweat pants hanging low on his hips. Even from this bad angle he could tell the guy was sporting an erection, had he slept with her already, he didnt think she was that easy but thats how this started in the first place, she decided he wasnt good enough and he found her in bed with someone else.  
Then he saw her, she still looked beautiful even with all he had put her through, most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was his. He watched her smile at that man, the way her eyes skimmed his body, didnt take a genius to figure out that she wanted him and for fuck sakes she was wearing his clothes, he stood up quickly ready to barge in but someone pulled him back.  
“Dont fuckin do it, youre gonna ruin everything!” Nate shouted quitetly at him, pulling him away from the door.  
Ryan fought against him but Nate was right, it would ruin everything.  
“Soon man, soon.”  
*  
His heart had been beating the entire time he helped her clean up again. The way she looked perched on the skin, her legs spread so he could step between them had sent a shiver down his spine. And that towel, that fuckin towel had keep teasing him by sliding down inch by inch, this gentleman thing was getting harder every minute, so was he but he made it through.  
Now he walked through the house to turn on the tv, it had been awhile since he even touched it or saw what movies were here, maybe she would just get tired after awhile and fall asleep, that way he could have a little alone time to help himself, otherwise he wasnt gonna make it through this with his pants on.  
He saw her come in and smile at him. She was always smiling, and he didnt know why or how, she had been through some heavy shit the past few hours but she always smiled. “aint got much but ya can pick.” He said and sat back against the couch, closing his eyes so he didnt see her bend over. She put a movie in and sat down on the couch with him. Their arms barely touching.  
“Sure youre okay?” he asked again.  
“Yes Dar, a movie and bed will surely make me feel a little better.” She put her hand on his arm briefly.  
Dar cursed himself, he had forgotten again to put on a shirt, he got up. a“dont.” She said quietly, resting her head against his arm.  
“Just gotta get a shirt.”  
“Feels better this way.”   
He relaxed again and let her use his arm as a pillow, her face nuzzled into his arm. His body came alive as it did when she touched him, every nerve so sensitive, his cock was harder than stone already and she had only touched his arm. “okay, well dont fight fallin asleep.”  
She chuckled, “i wont.”  
It didnt take long for her to fall asleep on him, he smiled and lead her to the other side of the couch to rest her head, he got up and all but ran into the bathroom and closed the door. He leaned against the counter and let his hand slide down his stomach and under his sweat pants, gripping himself he moaned but muffled it by biting on his lower lip, his hand started to move quickly. From base to tip he worked himself, twisting his wrist at the head made his mind fog over.   
He thought about how small she was, how easy it would be to pick her up and watch her ride him, god it would be so easy. He groaned again and picked up his speed, he hadnt felt his worked up in years but she brought it out of him. Daryl knew he wouldnt last long, sweat had beaded against his skin, making it hotter, his other hand joined his other one but cupped is balls instead, rolling them while he touched himself, “ah fuck....god!” he moaned and came so hard it blurred his vision.  
He was panting heavily, he grabbed a towel and wiped himself up, then washed the cum from his hands. His face was flushed and his eyes were still filled with lust and desire. He cracked the door and walked back to where she was and scooped her off the couch, heading towards his room.  
He gently laid her on the bed, it would feel better than the couch, she sighed heavily and her hands lingered on is arms, he pulled the blanket up and made sure to lock the windows and leave the door opened, he went back into the living room and shut the tv off, tossing himself on the couch. He turned over and could smell her, he groaned already hardening again but he ignored it and found that he had been way more tired than he first thought.


	6. Firsts

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 6

Daryl woke up and threw the blanket on him aside, the heat from the fire place plus the blanket he felt like he was cooking from the inside out. He got up and rubbed his face, seeing that it was almost light out and they hadnt had any other problems all night. He had kept his gun close by just in case someone decided to be brave and break in here, he didnt think so since only a pussy like this Ryan guy would shoot an unarmed innocent woman from far away, bunch of pussies.   
He got up and looked out the windows, everything was still and quiet. He hoped they just gave up but he didnt think they knew how to do that from what she told him about them chasing her for so long. He couldnt get Ryans words out of his head, that she wasnt who he thought she was, made him wonder if she had secrets, big dangerous secrets that would hurt in the end, he hoped not but it was possible.  
Daryl decided to stay up, making a pot of coffee and picking up the mess from last night when he heard a low whining sound. He looked out the door, expecting to see an animal or something but everything was quiet. He ran into his bedroom to see Courtney thrashing on the bed, her eyes still closed so she was having a nightmare. He wasnt sure what to do, he had heard that waking someone could make it worse but she was moving so much that she could start to bleed again. He didnt want that.  
Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing her hands in his gently but hard enough to keep them still, he leaned down so his face was straight with hers, she needed to see him when she woke up or he ran the risk of getting hit. “come on, wake up.” He said softly but she didnt change, “come on sweetie, wake up. Its Dary...its Dar.” He changed it to the nick name and she opened her eyes.  
He smiled down at her, letting her hands go and brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. “you were havin a nightmare, you okay?”   
She nodded, “yeah, thanks for waking me up.” She put her hand back into his and gripped tight.   
Daryl wanted to kiss her, she looked so beautiful. Her face flushed from the heat of sleeping, that sweet smile she always gave him. The way his baggy sweat pants hung down low so he could see her hips. He took a deep breath, he already made a handful of bad ideas, what was one more? He bent down and her eyes went to his mouth, licking over his like she did her own. He waited for her to protest but she didnt, just gave another smile so he pressed their lips together.  
The kiss made him come to life, sending pleasure signals through every nerve he had. He kissed her deeper, opening his mouth to let his tongue stroke over hers, she groaned deeply and her hands rested on his naked chest, it seemed like she was pulling him down. The more he pulled back, the harder her grip got on him, he broke the kiss.   
“Lay down with me.” She said softly, scooting over a little.  
Dar tucked his legs onto the bed, propping up on one elbow on her left side, away from the injury and leaned over her to resume the kiss. She kicked off the blankets and their legs wound together, until one of his legs slipped between her thighs and rubbed up the center of her body.  
Courtney groaned deeply into his mouth, he could feel the way she moved against his leg, rubbing herself on him. He let out a little whine, his face getting hotter and hotter, he moved his leg slowly against her, giving her the friction she was searching for. He felt her hands running over his chest, starting from his nipples, then down lower to the waist of his pants, he groaned when she let her finger trace his happy trail until it dipped into his pants.  
He pulled back from the kiss, “prolly not a good idea.” He said, even though he was hard as fuck already, wanting to feel her hand stroking him.  
“Why not Dar?”   
“we kinda just met and you are hurt, member?” it was a stupid excuse but all he could come up with.  
She smiled, “doesnt feel like we just met, feels like we have known each other forever and i know you feel that too, you want this and so do i.”  
He couldnt say no to that reasoning, she was right. It had felt like they were old friends brought together again. She was hurt but she was serious about this, it didnt seem to stop her. “you sure?” he asked a little breathless. Licking over his lips, thinking about how much he wanted this to happen.  
“yes im sure Dar..”  
He nodded and once again helped her out of the shirt, seeing her bra less made his mouth water. She looked up and she nodded, Daryl dipped his head down low and kissed over the tops of her breasts, hearing the shallow moans before he went lower and licked over her erect nipple. He watched her face, her mouth dropped open and a sexy little moan came out.  
“Dar...” she tripped his hair with her good arm, pulling just a little.  
He moved towards the other one, doing the same thing before heading down lower, kissing his way down her sternum and belly, licking from hip to hip, he could smell how wet she was already and he wondered how much they should do. He hooked his fingers into her pants and slowly slid them down her legs until he threw them off, seeing her naked for him, because she wanted him like this. She wanted him to be the one to make her feel good.   
Her legs shifted apart, he looked up and she was looking down at him. Her mouth open. “please Dar.” He nodded and dipped his head down, praying to god he could make this good for her, not having much experience aside from the occasional porn he watched once in awhile. He stuck out his tongue and licked her, her body bucked and she groaned and he did it again and again until she was writhing on the bed. He gently spread her legs further apart, using his hands to spread her lips open so he could dig his tongue inside.  
“oh god Dar, just like that..” she moaned and grinded her hips against him, so she rubbed herself on his beard. His cock was dripping into his sweat pants, being pressed into the bed, he was forced to keep himself calm before he came without even being inside her. “come up here.” She said on a pant.  
Daryl crawled up her body to kiss her again, letting her taste herself and she fuckin loved it, swirling their tongues together, sucking his into her mouth to get more of the taste, her hand once again tugged on his pants, this time he let her hand slip in and make contact, “oh fuck!” he moaned when she began to stroke up, kissing at his neck and his ears. He couldnt think or move, just sit there and let her work him how she liked, he kissed her deeper and much harder than before, pumping himself into her hand.  
“Take them off, i wanna see you.”   
He lifted his hips and together they were able to slide them down his hips and long legs, “uh, i dont have anything with me.” It had been awhile since he had to think about being safe, he just wasnt very interested in sex, until now.  
“Its fine, im on the pill. I want this, just be careful okay?” she said against him mouth, he almost forgot her arm was still immobile for now.   
“Maybe we shouldnt..”  
She grabbed his face, “yes we should Dar, please.”  
He nodded and moved on top of her, making sure to keep his body braced on his elbows for now, he used his legs to spread hers open wider and settled in, groaning when the tip of his cock brushed her wetness. “tell me if ya want me to stop okay, dont wanna hurt ya.” She nodded and kissed him again, he loved kissing her, he could always loose himself whenever their lip met. One hand came between their bodys so he could grab himself and line up. The first thrust was slow, she was so fucking tight it almost hurt.  
“god damn you are tight..” he groaned and bit his lip while he continued, another thrust and he was in. Courtney moaned against his mouth, her pussy expanding to accommodate him. He let himself lean down a little more so they were pressed together and he kissed her again, loving the feel of her tightly around him, her legs locked around his hips, the small moans falling from her lips. And the way her nails dug into his back, it urged him to go deeper, picking up the pace as he thrusted back in, then out again. Already feeling like he was close but it was much too soon for that, he needed to suck it back and hold on for her.  
“God you feel perfect Dar, so perfect.” She moaned and tilted her hips up to meet his, thrusting with him. Bringing them both closer to the edge, “fuck im close already Dar, want you to cum with me...ahh!!”  
He could feel her walls flutter around him, pulling him in deeper and he wanted to cum so bad, wanted to watch her fall apart because of him, “come on darlin, cum for me.” Daryl growled into her ear, with how she responded he knew it was the right thing to say, her breathing was erratic and she started to scream as she came and he could feel everything, seeing her face made is balls tighten, “oh god!!” he moaned and with one last twist of his hips he came hard, his mind was blown. Vision was blurry, panting and trying to catch his breath. His hips slowed to a stop and looked down to see her smiling at him, “shit, you okay?”  
She nodded and brushed his long hair from his eyes, sweat dripping onto her chest, “im amazing Dar, that was just...oh it was amazing.” She leaned up to steal a kiss, “are you okay?”   
He nodded, “sorry s`been a while for me..” he pulled back and slipped out of her, being careful when he laid down next to her, she turned to face him, tucking her head on his chest.   
“it was amazing Dar...” she kissed his chest and it made him grin, he had did it. She wanted him and she got him, he was able to make her feel like she needed to, he hadnt ever felt a connection like that before, not with anyone.  
*  
Courtney couldnt keep the smile off her face as she changed into a spare set of clothes from her bag, the sex with him had been everything she had thought it would be and more. Dar who seemed like a scary redneck, all hard muscles and dirty hands, a hard worker but he was such a gentle and caring lover, he made her feel like no one else had, ever. She seemed to be falling quickly for him.  
She was able to stretch her arm a little more with less pain, so moving around would be easier than it had been. Today they were going into town to see the police, Daryl had insisted on it. Not knowing what else she could do, she might as well give it a try once more. Maybe the cops in this town would be different than they were back home.   
“Ya good to go?” Dar asked from the doorway, the smile from this morning still on his face, he had been all smiles and blushes since then and she loved it, he looked so different when he was happy.  
“Yea im ready, we going to be walking back to town?” she didnt really feel up to it but if she had to then she had to, no use in crying about it.  
He shook his head, “no i got a ride but i dont know how you feel about it.”  
She looked at him oddly, “what is it?”  
“A motorcycle, its safe if youre with me.”  
She grinned, he would be the motorcycle type, it just made him that much sexier. “I have no problems with that Dar, uh you dont think they are still outside do you?” she was nervous to stick her head out of the house, she couldnt deal with being hurt again, not so soon anyways.  
“i checked, so far nothin but it wont take long to get here, come on.” He held out his hand and she took it, they held hands the whole time as he stepped up to the bike and started it.  
It rumbled loudly, he mounted it then she got behind him. Loving the way his long lets looked of course the leather jacket against her chest was only making her think dirty thoughts, the rumble between her legs caused a slow ache that would need taking care of later, maybe by him again.   
“Just hold on tight, we will be there in no time.” He said and kissed her cheek before taking off.  
The ride there was amazing, the wind and leaves blowing all around them made her feel free for once in a long time, holding him close also helped and made her smile. He pulled up to a small police station and dismounted, helping her off. “come on, they arent half bad here.” He tried his best to reassure her and held her hand as they walked in.  
The bell dinged and an older woman sat at the desk, glasses low on her nose. Her eyes widened when she saw Dar, “Mister Dixon, i wasnt sure your brother was in with us.”  
She looked at him, Brother...a troublemaker maybe.. “oh no he isnt i called last night remember, i need to talk to Rick, please.”  
The woman nodded and spoke on the phone briefly, “he says you can head on back.”  
“thanks Carol.” Daryl said and led her back to the office that said Sheriff on the front.  
“Come on in Dixon.” Said a deep voice from the other side and they went in, a man a little older than them sat behind a desk filled with papers, “how can i help you today, oh..and you brought a friend?” he stood up with a smile and put his hand out for her, “Rick Grimes, nice to meet you..”  
“Courtney, its nice to meet you.” She tried to shake his hand but her arm protested and Rick looked at her funny.  
“Tell me whats goin on Daryl..”  
“I told Carol last nigth, some outta town pricks shot up at my house last night, nailed her in the shoulder.” Dar looked beyond pissed again.   
“He is my ex, he wont stop following me and Dar saved me from them last night.” Courtney said with a smile at him.  
Rick looked back and forth between them, “why didnt you get a restraining order on him?”  
“Because his daddy works for the police in our home town, they didnt do anything when they knew he used to hit me so i ran and i found Dar.” He kissed her cheek and gave her hand a squeeze, the whole time Rick looking at him like he grew two heads.  
“Uh, well give me their names and ill put the word out, sending some people to your house, that okay?”  
Daryl nodded, “can check inside, should be her bloody shirt and everything else, its unlocked.”  
Rick was surprised he offered that, “okay thanks, go ahead and get heur injury documented at the hospital just in case, if this mans father is part of the force it could get ugly, ill head down that why when im done.”  
Courtney smiled, “thank you.”  
“No problem maam, daryl please dont leave there til i see you.”  
Daryl nodded and they left the station getting back on the bike and headed to get her checked out.


	7. Bad Ties

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 7

Rick watched as they left his office, something about this didnt seem right to him. He had been on the force for over 15 years and he knew about the slack officers cut their own children. He never approved of shit like that. That poor girl, unable to ask the officers in her home town for help. It just pissed him off. At lease she was able to get their descriptions and full names to help hunt them down, a shooting here wasnt taken lightly. And they had some real balls to shoot anywhere near the Dixon house.  
He had given Carol their names to put out on the wire to get it all started. He was waiting for his newest deputy to come in, he had a job for him and he was always eager to help. He wondered about that girl though, why these men would be chasing her, willing to hurt her, it just didnt make any sense to him.  
Someone knocked on the door and he told them to come in, it was his deputy, “yes come in.”  
He came in and stood in front of him, always so eager. “Yes sheriff?”  
“I need you to take one of the tow trucks and head to Dixons place, we got an overturned truck on the path. Its now evidence and i need it back here asap.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“thank you Walsh.” He left and now Rick needed to head to the hospital to check on them, maybe get her full story and shed some light on this random madness. Then he would be off to Dixons house as well, units were being sent to grab anything they could to validate her story, maybe get her some justice for once.  
Thats not what bothered him the most tho it was the way Daryl had acted around her, someone he hadnt known long. Daryl was a good looking man, had plenty of options to have any woman or man in this small town but he had showed no interest. Why now and why with her, yes she was a beauiful little thing but Daryl wasnt known for stickin his neck out to help someone.. he felt a headache coming on and decided to stay away from that, it wasnt his business who Daryl hooked up with.  
*  
Ryan groaned and moved away from the tree he had rested against. It was now morning and he had left Nate on watch so he could get som sleep, today would be the day they would take her back home. He looked at the house, it was quiet but something was different, the mans bike was gone. He looked over at Nate, sleeping on the ground.   
Anger seeped from his body, he walked up to him and kicked in right in the side, “useless piece of shit, wake the fuck up!” he yelled and kicked him again until Nate was awake.  
“The hell man?”  
“You piece of shit, cant just stay awake for three hours and watch them, they are fuckin gone now!!!”  
Ryan picked up his coat and started to walk back to the truck, not really caring if he followed or not, “where we goin”  
He rolled his eyes, “to find them dumbass, probably had to be taken to the hospital for that shot.” He smiled at the memory and got into the truck. The drive to town was easy but he had never been here before so it took time to find the hospital and park.  
“Man this isnt a good idea.”  
“Just up and do what is say.” He let his gun stay in the car so any alarms didnt go off when he entered.  
“Go ahead, gonna smoke first.” Nate said and lit a smoke.  
Ryan rolled his eyes and headed in towards the counter, the nurse immediately handed him a mask, he groaned and put it on. “how can i help you today sir?”  
“Yes im looking for my wife, she was in a car accident, flipped her truck. I need to see her please.” He watched her click a few buttons.  
“Name?”  
“Courtney James.”  
Before the nurse could speak something triggered the alarm and sirens went off, he looked around and saw Nate standing in the doorway with his hands up and cops spilled into the building, “fuckin douchebag” he knew that Nate hadnt left his gun in the car.  
He smiled at the nurse as she continued to search the computer. Giving him time to see all the sick people around him, something caught his eye and then he saw them, his girl pressed against that man, he found them.  
*  
Courtney stayed leaning against him, the heat of his body and his strong arms around here were the only thing keeping her from freaking out. She hated hospitals, hated them. But this was the only way to help catch those two, she did it but wanted him there the whole time. She looked up at him and smiled, seeing him already looking at her. Dar kissed the top of her head and she felt better already.   
She felt odd suddenly, not safe which was impossible because they were in public and he was here with her. Nothing bad could happen as long as he was here, at least thats what she thought. Somehow he gained her trust very quickly. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she knew they were being watched.   
Courtney moved her head to the side and look at all the other people. They seemed to be getting worse by the moment, some of them looking far to pale and some werent even moving anymore. “Dar, some of them dont look right.” She said and he looked in her direction.  
“Yeah thats odd, hold on...” he took her hand and led her to one of the people that was far to still, “maam, you okay?” he asked and touched her hand.  
Courtney stayed hidden behind him, the fear getting harder to control. The older lady wasnt moving, Dar jerked his hand back and rubbed his fingers together. “What is it?” she asked in a worried tone.  
“Uh, she is freezing cold..it feels like she is dead.” He rubbed his hand on the back of his jeans and led her away from her. “i need to speak with the nurse, come on.”   
She let Dar hold her hand as they walked to the desk, but someone was already there. Fear spiked in waves down her body and Dar looked back at her, “what is it?”  
She pointed to the man in line, “thats him Dar, thats Ryan!!” she yelled quietly but at the same time he turned around and gave a nasty smile. Courtney was yanked behind Dars back, he was blocking Ryan..  
“Dont even try it asshole, cops are already on their way.” Dar said in a snear.   
Ryan smiled and put his hands up, “Im just making sure my wife is okay. Heard about that terrible crash she was in.”  
Courtney about threw up when he said wife, “she aint your wife asshole, you best leave her alone.” Dar warned again.  
She just stood their frozen, so frightened she couldnt move but Dar was helping her, “leave me alone Ryan, i dont want you anymore..” Ryan glared past Dar and at her, his fist already balling up like it did when he used to hit her.  
Daryl whispered, “make a run for the hallway....now!!” then he lunged forward and tackled Ryan to the ground, throwing punch after punch, waiting for her to run away but she didnt want to leave him.  
“Dar, no..”  
“Run! Im right behind you!!” he shouted and kicked Ryan in the face and Ryan went limp for a second giving Dar time to reach her before she could run, “he wont be down long lets go.”   
The moment he tried to pull her away, there was a low growl behind them. She looked back and saw the ‘dead’ woman on her feet, her once blue eyes now cloudy and dark, snarles instead of words spilled out and she jerked forward and fell on someone that was next to her. And she bite them, the man screamed and tried to push her away but she held on.   
Courtney couldnt believe what she was seeing, Dar stood next to her opened mouthed in shock, this once dead old woman was now up and biting people. They backed up as the woman released the man and there was a big chunk of flesh ripped out of his arm, the woman was chewing on it. Courtney covered her mouth so she didnt puke, Dar was trying to talk to her.  
“We need to get away, before he gets up!” he nodded at Ryan who was now awake and she turned and ran out of the building behind Dar. The picture of that old lady, chewing on someone still fresh in her mind, like right out of a nightmare.


	8. Saftey

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 8

Ryan rubbed his nose, blood coming back on the sleeve of his shirt from where that asshole busted his nose. Something had spooked them into running, he looked around him and there was chaos, people were fumbling around, knocking into shit. An older woman who looked like death dressed in an old lady dress was stumbling around biting people. He shook his head, that couldnt be right..he looked again and sure enough it was true. Suddenly she started to come towards him, he looked around and the cops had been pulled off of Nate so they could attend to the sick people.  
He ran over and grabbed him by the coat collar and drug him down the long hallway filled with even more people. Some lying still on the floor, others like the old lady starting to bite people, it was so odd. Like some weird nightmare. “We gotta get outta here, something is wrong.” Nate said running down the hallway with him.  
“Yea we do but we cant leave without her. She was here but ran off, we need to check the parking lot.” Ryan said and finally reached the door to leave he building, “hurry before we get sick.”  
They looked all around but saw nothing, not even a rumble of the bike. He looked all around and finally spotted them, “there!!” he yelled and grabbed the gun from the truck and took off at a dead run to reach them but before he could get closer a group of people..patients...the sick people started to gather around them in a circle.  
“Man this aint right, we need a way out!” Nate yelled and started to kick the older people back, watching them stumble but not react to the pain. It was so strange.  
“Its like they are in a trance or something but look at the, they look like their skin is starting to crack and peel, man this is fuckin nasty.” He groaned in disgust, pushing more of the people away, finally one fell and didnt get back up, leaving a gap for them, “come on!!” he slipped out first and Nate followed him.  
“Ryan...help me!!” he yelled.  
Ryan looked back, seeing that one of the men were trying to bite his arm. But he couldnt worry about him, he saw that man and his girl watching them, the guys crossbow already pointed towards them but they were backing away, he turned back to Nate and yanked him out but not before someone tore a good sized chunk of skin from his arm,  
“Ahhh, god dammit!!” Nate yelled and craddled his arm.  
“Suck it up, come on!!”  
*  
“Fuck, he saw us. We need to get gone now!” daryl said, panting from running through the hospital and trying to fight off not only Ryan but innocent people. He had no clue what was happening but it was dangerous. “We need to talk to Rick.”  
She shook her head, “we need to leave, he has already gone too far.”  
Dar pulled here against him, feeling her heart beating fast against his body. She was shaking with fear, “Rick can help us, i know he can but we gotta go now.” He looked back to see that Ryan had somehow managed to get away from that group of sick people and he was gunning for them, dragging his friend along, “lets go!” he yelled and they ran for his bike.  
He got on and revved the engine, letting her get on before he hauled ass to the station. Parking his bike in the back so Ryan wouldnt know they were here, not for awhile at least. He need a moment to let the adrenaline fade and think clearly, “inside.” She ran for the door and he followed, scaring Carol as the door slammed open and shut just as quickly.  
He locked the door and closed the blinds, resting his head on the door door.   
“Daryl is everything okay?” Carol asked in her usual soft voice.  
“No something is wrong at the hospital, people are sick, really sick and hurting each other.” He made sure to pulled Courtney against his side, his arms around her. He smiled briefly when he could feel her arms around his waist, holding onto his shirt.  
“Oh dear that doesnt sound good but im sure they will handle it.” Carol said going to Ricks office to knock then came back, “Rick will be out in a moment.”  
“No maam this was different, the people..they started eating each other..taking bites.” Courtney said slowly, trying not to dwell on it too much before she passed out.  
Rick came bolting into the room and looked at them, “whats happened now?”  
“Something at the hospital and we ran into Ryan there.” Dar said, walking to an open chair and letting her sit down. Then walked back over to Rick. “Im worried man, this aint right not at all.”  
Rick nodded and called someone on his radio, “Walsh come in..”  
“Walsh here sir..”  
“You hear anything about trouble at the hospital?”  
“Yes sir we did, sent some of the boys over.” Walsh said then static on the radio.  
Rick looked at Daryl, “that was a mistake, we saw some cops go down, that place isnt safe anymore.”  
Rick rubbed his face, “Walsh come back here, dont send anyone over.”  
“Uh sir, they need help..”  
“Thats an order Walsh, come back here.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Dar took off his jacket and laid it over Courtney, her legs were curled up into herself, “got a couch in my office if she needs to rest.” Rick offered.  
Dar nodded and scooped her up, “ya need to rest, let me handle it okay?”  
She nodded, touching his face lightly when he set her down, “dont leave me okay?”  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly, “i wont leave, thats a promise.” With that he walked out and back to Rick. “look man i need help finding my brother.”  
Rick shook his head, “we got enough issues without adding you brother in the mix.” r  
Daryl marched over to one of the empty desks and used the phone to call Merle but he didnt answer, “hey its Daryl, we got some issues in town, somthing big is goin down and i need yer help, at the station. Call me.” He started to pace then stopped and looked out the window, he saw people walking the streets in a haze, almost like at the hospital.  
“See, i dont know what the hell this is.” He nodded for Rick to come over.  
Rick walked to the window and looked out, “they look dead.”  
Daryl scuffed, “youre crazy Grimes. Dead people dont just walk around..”  
Rick unholstered his gun, “they look pretty fuckin dead to me. Lock this place down and keep an eye out for Shane.”  
*  
Courtney blocked out the conversation between Dar and Rick, right now her head pounded and fear still coursed through her. She didnt want to be parted from him but it was a must, for now at least. She needed to relax and catch her breath and he needed to construct a plan.  
She couldnt believe what she saw at the hospital. Just another reason for her not to like them. She had saw how quickly he had moved to help her. Blocking the way between her and Ryan, the way he jumped on him so she could get away. He had wanted her to run but there was no way she could leave him.  
Groaning she went in and out of sleep, tossing on the too soft couch. Her headache not easing up at all. She could see it was starting to get darker out, she didnt want to be around when darkness came and those people, those sick people started to attack more and more people. It was madness.  
She woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps coming in the room. She smiled knowing it was Dar and turned over, the room now almost pitch black, all except for the moon that shone in the window. She looked up to his dark figure just to realize that it wasnt Dar...  
She sat up quickly and pushed away from whoever it was... “well well well, lookie what we got here..” he said in a deep voice  
*  
Ryan busted the door open to an older office building and grabbed Nate and headed inside. Darkness had fallen and it was almost impossible to get away from those freaks, they were all over the street now and he still had no ideas what was happening.  
He locked the door back up and pushed a file cabinet against it, sliding down to the floor he looked over at Nate. He was starting to look pale and his arm refused to stop bleeding even after stealing medical supplies and bandaging him up.   
“Fuck man my whole body is on fire.” Nate whined from across the room. Holding his arm close.  
“I know man, what the hell is goin on?” He asked more to himself than anything else..  
“God it hurts..” a coughing fit interrupted him, he was now coughing up blood.  
Ryan put the mask back on his face and decided that it would be a good idea to keep his distance from his friend.   
Something crashed in the back of the office, he stood and pulled his gun. Signaling for Nate to stay put while he checked it out. He went slowly searching the place until he found a supply closet and opened it. A man in a uniform fell out and he was very dead. Parts of his face were missing, either peeled off or eaten off.  
He bent down to check for a pulse anyways when the body jolted up and tried to grab him. He panicked, kicking his feet and trying to get away from him but he wasnt strong enough. This dead, undead man had almost super human strength. He was going to get bit, just like Nate did.  
A loud shot rang out and the man dropped to the floor, half his head blown off in the process. A large man stepped out, with a high powered shotgun locked against his arm and it was now pointed at him.   
“Dont you fuckin move, you bit?” The man asked, his eyes wide as he looked him over.  
“No, thank you for saving me..uh is it dead?” he kicked at the body and it didnt try to regain its footing.  
“Yes its dead, just you in here?”  
Ryan shook his head, rubbing at the red ring around his neck, “no my friend is in there, trying to hide from those freaks, Im Ryan.” He held his hand out for the other man to shake, if he would.  
“Deputy Shane Walsh, nice to meet you Ryan.”


	9. Strangers

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 9

Daryl heard Courtney scream and grabbed his gun and bolted to Ricks office, pushing the door open he saw her curled in on herself, tears in her eyes and a shadow looming over her like a mountain. He pointed the gun right to the back of his head, “back away.” His words clipped short, he had no interest in what he might have to say. Beside him Rick flipped the light switch and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust, he lowered the weapon.  
“Merle?” he was surprised to see his big brother standing there looking menacing like he usually did, no wonder she screamed like that.  
“Hey baby brother, best get that sheriff under control.”  
Dar looked over to see Ricks gun pulled out, ready to fire at any moment, he nodded towards Rick and he lowered the gun but didnt put it away, Rick had plenty of experience with Merle and his attitude. He pushed past Merle to sit next to Courtney on the couch, taking her under his arm as she silently cried, her entire body shaking.  
“Your piece of ass little brother?”  
“Jesus christ Merle, just get outta here, ya scared her enough already. Ill be out soon.”i  
Merle rolled his eyes but left the room with Rick, at least he wouldnt be left alone to wander the police station. Meanwhile he kissed Courtney on the forehead, a light sheen of sweat on her face.   
“Wh-who was that?” she asked in an unsteady voice.  
Dar groaned, “just my dumbass brother, he has a bad habit of making bad first impressions.”  
“I was dreaming..that we tried to leave the station and we got swarmed and you were torn away from me.” She curled in closer to his chest, her hand finding his own.  
He smiled, linking their fingers, “well i aint gonna let that happen anytime soon, we arent leaving yet but we cant stay here forever.” He knew it had been a mistake to leave her alone but she needed the rest, fuckin Merle..  
“I know, but we cant leave in the middle of the night. Is your brother goin to cause any trouble?”  
He pulled her closer to him and leaned back on the couch, “we should leave at first light, Ryan is still in town and this is one of the first places he would look and Merle..he always causes trouble but he wont hurt you, i promise.”   
Courtney moved so she was straddling his lap, pulling the blanket over her shoulders so it fell around them as sort of a shield. He groaned as she sat right on his groin, it wasnt easy to keep calm around such a beautiful woman but it was near impossible not to react when she was on his lap like this. She leaned forward to kiss him, her hands resting on his leather vest.  
Dar kissed her back, cupping her face in his hands and twirling his tongue around hers until he was left hard as a rock and breathless. “I need you Dar.” She said against his lips.  
He moaned quietly, “i need ya too but this isnt the time darlin, we arent alone here and we arent out of danger yet but soon, then we can be together.” He never felt more sure about anything before, wanting to keep her close at all times, to keep her safe.   
Thunder rumbled outside and she jumped, pulling the blanket further up her body, he could hear it start to pour outside, pattering against the window. He looked back at her and she was shaking. “hey whats wrong?”  
“I dont like storms, thunder kinda scares me. I know its stupid but its been that way since i was a kid.”  
He pushed her hair behind her ear, “no its not stupid but itll pass quickly. Come on, we gotta have a plan.” He stood up and led her back where everyone else was, Merle giving him a nasty look the entire time.  
“Well i see you managed to stick your nose where it didnt belong huh Daryl, gettin involved in shit that dont concern ya.”  
Daryl flipped him off and faced Rick, “i think we need to leave first thing tomorrow, this place aint safe from those things and Ryan is still out there, he cornered us at the hospital and he aint givin up.”  
Rick nodded, “first light is good, but im not leaving here without Shane.”  
Daryl rolled his eyes, “Walsh can handle himself man, i aint riskin her life for that cop.”  
Rick pegged him with a hard stare, “we waited for your brother, who aint any better so we are waiting for Shane.”  
Merle stepped forward, his hands balled into fists again, “easy Merle, dont do nothin stupid. Fine we will wait for him but we aint got all the time in the world here.”  
Courtney pressed herself up against his side, he followed her line of sight and Merle was staring at her bare legs. He cursed and blocked his view with his body, “dont mind him, hes a pig but he wont do nothin, i promise.”  
“He kinda scares me, the way hes lookin at me...” she admitted, hiding her face in his chest.  
He rubbed his hands up her back, “yeah he kinda scares me too, just stay away from him and everything will be fine. I will stay awake to keep a look out but everyone else should get some sleep before morning, this has been one shitty fuckin day.” Everyone nodded and tried to find a comfortable sleeping arrangement, even Merle didnt fight him on this one.   
“Come on, lets sit down.” He pulled her into the big chair by the window and she crawled on his lap, opening his vest to snuggle closer to him, his arms wrapped around her and he found himself asking how it came to this. He wasnt used to being around women of any kind but it seemed like he was good for her, he took to her quickly and her to him. It was new and strange at the same time, he kissed her head and let her rest, feeling her flinch everytime thunder cracked in the sky, the lightning lighting up the street.  
People were everywhere, walking out into the rain as if they had no control over themselves, maybe they didnt. Maybe they were actually dead and whatever sickness was turning them into something to be feared and avoided at all costs.  
*  
Shane had a bad feeling about this guy. Everything from the way he talked to the way he moved was wrong, he had this odd aura about him. It just screamed danger. Kind of like when you avoid someone on the street but cant explain why you went out of your way to avoid them. He put on a fake smile and made sure to keep his shotgun close to him just in case.   
He had found the truck he was after, Rick had sent him to retrieve it and bring it back as evidence. Well he managed that but when he got back into town it was a madhouse. People attacking each other left and right, people eating other people, it was like something from a horror movie and he had been chased into this building, climbing in through one of the windows when he heard someone talking  
Turns out it had been this guy and his friend thinking the same thing, using the building to shield themselves. Now he walked behind him and saw the door was locked and a table moved up against it. He could also see that his friend wasnt looking good, his face was pale and he was bleeding from his arm. He made sure to stay away just in case, he didnt need to be getting sick from these strangers.  
“You guys dont look like yall from around here.”  
Ryan nodded, “just passin through town when all this started, we should have just kept driving.” He joked.  
Shane faked a chuckle, checkin them both out to see if they had any weapons and they did, each had a small hand gun on them. Maybe more. He needed to do this carefully or he would find himself in a worse place than being outside. “probably would have been a smart idea, any clue whats goin on here?”  
He shook his head, “no it just kinda happened quick, people getting sick and hurting each other, its crazy.” Ryan sunk to the floor, exhaustion trying to overwhelm him.  
“Look we should get some rest, gonna be a long day tomorrow.” He said and backed away slowly, pretending to find somewhere more private to sleep but once he was out of ear shot he turned his radio back on. “Rick, come in Rick.” He waited for a moment.  
“Rick here, Shane where the fuck are ya?”  
He smiled, “got holed up in one of them buildings, look man i got some people here and they arent from around here.”  
“Two men, is one named Ryan by chance?” ricks voice sounded off.   
“Uh yeah actually, why?”  
More static for a moment, the rain getting louder outside. “Shane listen up, those men are wanted for shooting someone, they are the reason that truck go over turned.”  
Shane kicked the wall, he knew they were bad news. “dammit, should i bring them in?”  
“Are they armed?” rick asked him.  
“Yea saw and handgun or two, one of them, well he is sick or something.” Shane looked around the corner to make sure he was still alone.  
“Dammit, you gotta get outta there man. They are dangerous and if he is sick then he is only going to get worse then he will really hurt someone, get outta there now.”  
Shane went back to the window he came in at, locking the door behind him. “gettin out now man, be ready cuz those freaks are in the streets and im on foot.” He put away his gun and peeked out the window, the alleyway was clear for now but that could change easily. He was only three blocks from the station, he could make it if he was quiet.


	10. The End

Untraceable Love  
Chapter 10

Courtney woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream, she was aching to wake up Dar just so he could tell her everything was going to be okay but she needed to be stronger than that. She untangled from his arms and tiptoed out of the door, looking for the bathroom. She saw Carol curled up in the corner, Rick was standing by the window and gave her alittle wave.  
She waved back and looked around for the person she was really afraid of but he was no where in sight, probably being creepy somewhere. But she really had to pee and went down the hall until she found the bathroom. She used it quickly then drank some water from the faucet, pouring some into her hand and splashing it on her face and neck. This had been a hard night for her, the thunder making impossible to relax, even with Daryl curled up next to her.  
She headed back out into the hallway when she heard something behind her, turning quick but not quick enough she was cornered by Merle, the same guy she had been trying to avoid all night. Ever since she woke up with him looming over her like a dark, evil shadow.   
Courtney pushed at him but he just kept coming, “leave me alone.”  
Merle laughed, “oh no, i wanna know whats so special about you that my baby brother likes so much.” He looked at her up and down.  
“Im not special, he is. I love him.” She said honestly, hoping to get away before she really started to freak out.  
“Yeah sure ya do girlie, must be some nice pussy to keep my brother around for so long.”   
Courtney felt sick, like she would throw up from his ugly words, “just leave us alone.”  
“Oh no, thats my baby brother ya got wrapped around your little finger. I aint goin no where.”  
Courtney pushed past him but he grabbed her arm and she screamed, both Rick and Daryl rushing towards them. Rick put Merle in a head lock and Dar took her into his arms, tucking her head into his chest. She let out a shaky breath, afraid to start crying again over what he might think.   
“Let me go you pig!” Merle spat at Rick.   
Dar looked at her, “go wait for me in the room.” She nodded and took off towards the room and slammed the door.  
*  
Daryl watched as Rick kept his brother down in a head lock. Waking up alone and hearing her scream like that panicked him. Made him think that Ryan or those people had gotten inside. Turns out it was just his asshole of a brother.   
“Let him go.” Daryl said and Rick released him and back away when someone started to pound at the door, “probably Shane, you go. I got him.”  
Rick nodded and took off leaving them alone again.  
He didnt say a word, just balled up his fist and clocked him right in the face, Merles head jerked back and blood gushed from his split lip, “why couldnt you just leave it alone man, why you gotta keep pushin all the time.”   
Merle just wiped his mouth, “shes trouble Daryl, dont need her or them to slow us down, we gotta get out of here.”  
Daryl shook his head and pointed at him, “youre high again, dont fuckin touch her or ill cut your damn hands off, if you dont like it get out. You dont care about them or me.” He turned away from him and headed back to the room, carefully opening and closing the door.  
He found her curled up in the blankets, her face damp from tears and he sat next to her, “dont worry, not gonna let him hurt ya.” He said and wiped them away.  
“why is he doing this?” she asked him.  
Daryl shook his head, “its just the way he is, but i not leavin ya so dnt worry. Lets try and get some sleep huh?” he laid down and pulled here against him, but she lifted her mouth to kiss him.  
He groaned and rolled on top of her, spreading her legs with his knee and settling between her legs. Rolling his hips so he grinded against her. Kissing her deeper as her hands went under his shirt.   
“Need you Dar, please..”  
That just made him harder, moaning against her lips before he started to kiss on her neck, heading lower to take off her shirt and her bar, sucking her nipples into his mouth one at at time. She groaned and fisted his hair. His body still moving against hers.  
She yanked his shirt up and over his head, leaning up to kiss his neck and shoulders, “please Dar..” she moaned again and rubbed his cock through his jeans, feeling how hard he was.  
“Take them off baby.” He nodded to her jeans and took his own off quickly, laying back down on top of her. He could feel how wet she was already, “you sure?”   
Courtney nodded quickly and kissed him again, putting her hand between their bodies to help slide him in, moaing into his mouth.   
Daryl slid in deep, her body molding to his own, as he slowly pushed his hips in and out, hearing her moan and beg for more. He shut his eyes and went faster, groaning deeply.   
“Right there Dar, i can feel it already.” She moaned and shook against him, cuming hard on his cock.  
Dar growled and pushed in once more before pulling out and cumming all over her thighs, breathing heavily. He rolled over and wiped her up with his dirty tshirt, pulling her against him and kissing her. “i heard you tell Merle that you love me.”  
She smiled and nodded, “i do.”  
He kissed her once more, “i..i love you too.”  
*  
The next morning came early, Shane had told them all about what had happened with Ryan. It was good that he got out before anything bad happened. Everyone agreed it was time to leave. Merle had left sometime in the night. Courtney no longer had to be afraid of him ruining things with her and Daryl.  
It pained him to know that his brother left but it was best for now. Shane had a jeep waiting outside for them, weapons in hand Daryl with his crossbow and Courtney with her antique metal fan, they pushed the doors open. Most of the people outside had moved on. Except two.   
She gasped and turned to Daryl when she saw the bodies of Ryan and Nate. Nate with a bite on his arm and Ryan with one on his neck. Nate must have attacked Ryan and they somehow made their way over here.   
“Its over now baby, he cant hurt you anymore.” He kissed her head as they all piled into the jeep.   
“where do we go now?”  
Daryl looked around at the ghost town he called home, “im not sure, the world is different now but i will always be here with you. Im never gonna let anyone come between us. I promise.”  
Courtney nodded and kissed his cheek, looking out the windows as the scenery passed them by. She knew that no matter what that he would always be with her. 

THE END


End file.
